Encuentros del tercer tipo: Adaptar libros tiene sus peligros
by AnotherCrazyUser
Summary: Aviso importante para todos aquellos que llegaron a leer un Swan Queen adaptado del libro:"b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l b.a.s.t.a.r.d" (ignoren los puntos y mi paranoia)


Hola a todos, no saben la ilusión que me ha hecho ver todos esos comentarios, seguidores y favoritos de las personas que se interesaron por la historia "Beatiful Bastard" amé sus reviews (ya lo tengo entendido para la próxima nada de intersexualidad), yo misma empecé a adaptar otra parte con el fin de darles una actualización lo más pronto posible, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como me lo esperaba y les daré el motivo siendo terriblemente honesta, no sé si al terminar de leer estarán de acuerdo o pensarán que soy una idiota resentida, pero para mí lo vale.

Verán, soy lectora de Fanfiction desde hace más de cuatro años, antes de empezar a escribir fui atrapada por ese mundo maravilloso en donde nada es lo suficientemente ilógico, donde todo podía ser posible, donde cada personaje podía convertirse en uno nuevo porque cada ficker le daba vida a facetas inimaginables y te hacia vivir aventuras impresionantes. El autor tenía el poder de controlar cada aspecto mientras que tú simplemente podías estar maravillado adentrándote en aquel mundo que el ficker planteaba. Era mágico. Es mágico.

Entonces decidí que yo también tenía cosas importantes que escribir, que narrar. Decidí que yo también quería ser escuchada y tener el poder de tocar corazones. Y luego empecé a escribir, a inventar, a imaginar y demás cosas positivas terminadas con ar. Fue mi forma de huir de los problemas, de expresarme y de aprender a ver las cosas desde perspectivas nuevas pero también me enseño que hay personajes que se acoplan mejor a historias que ya han sido contadas, a novelas que ya han sido escritas.

Sé que no saben de qué va esto,seré breve y directa: lo que ocurrió es que la historia fue removida de FF por el administrador. Listo. Eso fue breve y directo. Ahora mismo no voy a ser breve pero seguiré siendo directa.

Hace unos días pensé en retirar la historia de FF, la razón por la cual lo estaba considerando, es que había alguien que se sentía inconforme con que yo adaptara la historia, ese alguien me dejo un review bastante corto diciendo que estaba robando ideas de un libro y que lo quitara. Si ese alguien fuera un lector común probablemente le hubiera mandado un mensaje diciendo que no "robe" el contenido del libro, lo **adapté.** Y quizás hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con ese alguien.

Porque queridos lectores no sólo cambié los nombres de los personajes, cambié algunas partes de la narración a mi gusto y además le di el crédito correspondiente a la persona que lo escribió. (Ustedes son testigos de ello) Pero resulta que **esa persona que se quejó y me pidió que lo quitara porque según ella estaba robando las ideas del libro, es nada más y nada menos que una de las co-autoras del mismo. (Sí, al parecer son dos autoras. ¡Ni yo me esperaba eso!) **

¿La mala noticia? (Sí, hay más malas noticias.) Esa persona no sólo me pidió retirar el fic, también me acuso de robar las ideas de su libro y/o apropiarme del crédito y como si no fuera suficiente para ella, incluso se quejo con los Admin de FF y cuando entré a mi perfil me di cuenta que la historia no estaba y en mi correo había un mail que decía así:

* * *

><p><em>"AnotherCrazyUser,<em>

_Title: "Beatiful Bastard"_  
><em>Summary: "AU. Inteligente, trabajadora, atrevida y decidida a terminar su máster con la nota más alta, Emma Swan solo tiene un problema: su jefa, Regina Mills. Es arrogante, brusca, desconsiderada... y absolutamente irresistible. Adaptación."<em>  
><em>Rating: "Rated: M"<em>  
><em>Storyid: 10689084<em>

_Main reason for removal: "Not the property of uploading writer Please note we do not allow users to post lyrics to songs they did not write. Exception being works in the US public domain._

_The above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page_**_."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pero lo peor, lo peor es que hay otra adaptación de este libro que lleva 21 capítulos sin que la autora no diga nada, no sé si es porque a diferencia de mi, ella lo adaptó para una pareja heterosexual de los juegos del hambre (Katniss y Peeta) pero me tiene indignada.<strong>

No sé si sentirme importante porque el review que me dejo la autora fue enviado siete horas después de haber publicado el fic o sorprenderme por la cantidad de tiempo libre y ego que tiene **Lauren Billings**.

**Para completar no leerán esto sino hasta unos tres o cuatro días después porque mi cuenta también fue bloqueada por esta infracción. **No tengo ni idea de que hacen los escritores "de verdad" pero antes de esto, me costaba imaginar que estuvieran todo el día pegados al PC googleando los nombres de sus historias.

Como soy una rebelde sin causa, pensaba dejar la historia en FF pero agregar una nota de autor comentándoles la situación y dejando hasta allí el hubiera gustado que miraran el único review que estaba firmado con una cuenta oficial (LolaShoes) y cuyo perfil los lleva a la página de twitter oficial de la señora Billings pero en este instante eso es imposible.

Cuando subí esta historia pensé en que sería divertido e interesante adaptarla. Es más aquí les diré toda la verdad sobre Beatiful Bastard y si no me creen los invito a leerlo.

Así que este **no** es un libro impactante, **no** es un libro que te vaya a quitar el aliento y dejar con ganas de más (quizás solamente con ganas de pasar un rato con tu pareja o en su defecto el siempre incondicional amigo consolador, vibrador o como se les apetezca llamarlo) , **no** es un libro que te enseñe mucho excepto quizás lugares interesantes donde follar a alguien y que quien te trata como una mierda puede desearte en secreto y en definitivamente **no** es un libro que vaya a cambiar tu vida ni nada parecido.

Me pareció divertido de adaptar, porque es un libro ligero y adictivo…además seamos muy honestas: Chloe y Bennet son los protagonistas pero pensar en Emma y Regina al leerlo es muchísimo más interesante. (Si no me creen insisto en que lo lean y verán que los personajes no son tan matadores como _The Savior y The Evil Queen)_ Porque Beatiful Bastard es un libro sexy, predecible y sensual. En pocas palabras es sólo un libro erótico con algo de romance.

Pero con Emma y Regina como protagonistas…bueno, OUAT nos dio toda la bendita tensión sexual que pudo entre ellas y aunque las esperanzas de Swan Queen aún siguen allí, esta hubiese sido en mi opinión la forma en la que ocurriría algo más entre ellas: como vimos desde la primera temporada mucho odio acompañado de una tensión sexual abrumadora, y si soñamos un poco tendríamos mucho sexo ardiente y al final una conexión más intima, algo menos físico y más platónico. Algo más allá del sexo, y en el proceso el muy adorado amor verdadero. Esa fue la razón por la que pensé en adaptar este libro.

Francamente estoy muy molesta, no sólo por verme obligada a dejarlos colgados después de haber publicado un solo capítulo sino también por lo absurdo de la situación. Bien, siempre he odiado ver que la gente roba historias de libros o de otros ficker, es despreciable. Venga que si me estuviera robando el crédito o ganando algo al hacerlo (la razón por la que estoy en la quiebra) sería lógico incluso demandarme pero no hice nada de lo anterior. Como sea, ella manda.

Así que allí lo tienen, la razón por la que tuve que terminar sin ni siquiera haber comenzado.

Sin embargo no quiero dejarlos desvestidos y alborotados, así que por el momento me estoy debatiendo entre dos posibles adaptaciones:

La primera se llama **"Taxi a París"** y es espectacular, combina lo erótico con los sentimientos y un pasado turbulento de forma exquisita, me gustaría bastante adaptarlo. Les dejaré la reseña:

Me di cuenta del efecto que me producía su magia, y ni siquiera tuve la impresión de que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Poseía un encanto natural y su exquisita educación sólo servía para realzarlo aún más. También sabía, sin embargo, que era capaz de dejar ambas cosas a un lado si le apetecía. Tal vez eso formara parte de su atractivo. Un encuentro mágico, una atracción singular en un bar de Berlín cambiará el rumbo de dos mujeres. La protagonista, una prostituta lesbiana (que tiene por clientas a las mujeres más exquisitas de la burguesía alemana) se ve obligada a replantearse sus relaciones cuando conoce a una ejecutiva sensual y apasionada. Este encuentro casual será el inicio de una intensa historia de amor cuyo núcleo argumental se centra en las relaciones sexuales fuera de la pareja. Una historia que explora los límites del amor y del deseo, los recovecos de la pasión y del compromiso. A partir de una inteligente estructura, Ruth Gogoll explora en estas páginas la sexualidad entre mujeres con una mirada distinta y profunda

Por otra parte hay una novela llamada **"Isla para dos"** es de la misma escritora y por lo que he leído es muy bueno, aquí esta la reseña de esa:

Danielle, una alta ejecutiva madura y experimentada para quien el amor es sólo un juego, consigue seducir a Andy, una mujer más joven que ella, ingenua, sencilla y trabajadora. Un viaje por el Mar Egeo es el principio de una estrategia de seducción, en la que competirán la experiencia de Danielle y la inocencia de Andy. Esta novela ha sido escrita por la autora de 'Taxi a París', la novela lésbica más leída en Alemania y se ha convertido en un referente de la literatura homoerótica femenina en Europa. 'Una isla para dos' quiere superar ese éxito.

De todas formas **estoy abierta a sugerencias,** si quieren leer algún libro en particular me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Habría una votación desde hoy domingo 21 de septiembre hasta el domingo 28 de septiembre y el ganador tendrá su primer capítulo publicado al día siguiente.

**Quiero pedirles como favor especial que si alguien no esta de acuerdo con que adapte novelas me lo diga en un review o por un mensaje privado, prefiero quitar la historia a terminar con la cuenta bloqueada o peor, sin cuenta. Porque todo esto lo hago de buena voluntad, con la única intención de hacerles pasar un rato entretenido y sensual lleno de Swan Queen, NO GANO NADA CON ESTO Y NO PIENSO ATRIBUIRME EL CRÉDITO SI LO QUE ESCRIBO NO ES MÍO.**

Lamento si me odian en este instante y si alguien esta furioso aquí soy yo, este asunto me desbordo y abrumo a partes iguales pero igualmente la autora estaba en su derecho y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Un saludo y gracias si llegaron hasta aquí.

Enteramente suya,

AnotherCrazyUser


End file.
